


Lend A Jacket (Day 18)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [18]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, F/M, Hngh, I'm Sorry, Not my best, This was rushed, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 18 of Candlenights oneshots: Lending Clothes to not be cold-Magnus sees a touching act of love and remembers-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself





	Lend A Jacket (Day 18)

18\. Lending clothes to not be cold

 

In the time period that Magnus got out of his Candlenights slump (from being called out more hurtful than helpful) he had made sure the base was perfect. Letting out a grunt he slipped the last gift under the bush. He sent out invites to everyone he knew to attend the Candlenights party. To Taakos request, the Hugbear family as well as Ren were also invited. There had been a few others that people requested which Magnus greatly accepted.

The front door busted open and in walked Lup and Barry. Lup draped in his dark, freshly washed denim jacket which lead Barry to look empty inside and only have his plain white t shirt on.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t wear a jacket. We were going for a walk, in the snow, where it’s cold.” Barry said letting out a groan. Lup rolled her eyes and pointed at him with a sneer.

“You’re a man so you wouldn’t understand the joy which comes from wearing your partner's clothes.” Lup sighed having the denim jacket be swiped back and slipping his arms in.

Magnus froze, that brought up the most powerful memory. Not as bad as remembering a hundred years, but it was up there. He tripped over the boxes as he rushed out of the room, down the hall and into their shared apartment. He didn’t even bother to respond to Merle’s ‘hello’ before he went into his room. Then it hit him like a truck.

-

-

Snow was no big deal to some, just something annoying that made it impossible to travel by any means on foot. But Magnus insisted on walking. You can only live once after all, don't waste it on simple tasks, take in the limited world.

Magnus hummed to himself as be finished sweeping up some of the wood shavings that rested on the floor. He finishing carving a chair for a client, which meant a little more money to spend when Candlenights rolled around. He set the broom against the wall and made his way into the kitchen where Julia stood washing the dishes. Magnus sneaked over to her and pressed a kiss on her neck while embracing her. Julia let out a laugh and set down the dish so she could hug him back.

“What’s the plan for today?” Julia asked turning around and kissing his left sideburn. Magnus looked outside at the snow and smiled. He was called a kid before, mostly for how hyperactive he was, and some other things. But he was fine with it.

“We should go outside, just walk around.” Magnus said earning a laugh from Julia.

“Lemmie finish the dishes then we can.” Julia smiled turning around so she could finish her chore for the day. Magnus nodded and started putting the clean dishes away so the process could go slightly faster.

“Don’t you need to drop off the chair?” Julia asked handing him another plate to put away. He nodded running a hand through his hair, he hadn’t planned on dropping it off today, but he didn’t want to make two trips.

They finished and went off to find their jackets. Magnus went back to the workshop and grabbed the chair, making sure the wood didn’t get caught on his gloves. Nearly hitting his wife in the head with the chair, he left the room with the chair resting on his shoulder. Julia opened the door for the both of them and locked it behind them.

A strong gust of wind fluttered the skirt Julia was wearing and made her shiver. With his free arm, he wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled her close. She brushed the snow out of Magnus’ hair and laughed. He reached the address, knocked, traded the chair for money and they were on their way.

Julia shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her body. Magnus stripped of his jacket and placed it atop his wife. She looked at him with a smile then a frown. That kind, love filled action left Magnus in his burgundy t shirt.

“Ain’t you cold?” Julia asked watching Magnus brush more of the snow out of his hair.

“I don’t want you to be cold. I’ll be fine.” Magnus said giving her a smile and a thumbs up. Julia smiled back and leaned against his side as they kept walking through the snow. Julia really liked what he did for her. What he always did to keep her safe.

Which is why her death hurt even more.

 

-

Magnus clasped his hand over his mouth to make sure Merle didn’t hear him cry. It still hurt. It would hurt for a long time. Which is why he couldn’t find another lover. He wanted everything to stay the same. The same amount of love between him and Julia without anyone to ruin it. Which is why he kept the ring. The memories wouldn’t end, but he’d end up with her eventually. Until then, he would just have to keep on going through life.

He kept crying as he remembered more of his wife. Making his way over to his bed to take a break he felt the ring on the chain around his neck.

“I love you Jules.” Magnus sobbed sitting down on the bed and burying his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my least favorite oneshot hngh. It was rushed and I wanna go more into depth about them but whoops


End file.
